


X-23

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una one shot in cui ho revisionato completamente le vicende avvenute in Logan.[VampireAU!].Crossover con Tony Stark.





	X-23

X-23

 

La luce del sole filtrava dalle vetrate del complesso, illuminando la figura di Tony. Quest'ultimo era steso su un divano, due bottiglie sul pavimento e una su di lui.

"Boss, sconosciuti in arrivo. Non sembrano molto minacciosi, però" comunicò Friday, mentre apparivano una serie di schermi olografici azzurrini nella stanza.

Si abbatterono dei colpi sulla porta a vetri dell'ingresso, dando vita a dei tonfi sordi, facendo tremare l'uscio.

"Stark! Non volevo assolutamente venire a disturbarti, ma HO UNA CAZZO di urgenza, maledizione!" sbraitò una voce possente dall'esterno.

Tony guardò gli schermi olografici, inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia.

"E io che pensavo di averle viste tutte" disse.

Fece cenno di avanzare e li alzò dal divano.

"Lascialo entrare" ordinò.

Victor Creed entrò nella stanza, facendo ondeggiare la lunga casacca nera che indossava.

"Ripeto, io favori agli Stark non ne voglio chiedere, ma Jimmy è stato perentorio" ringhiò. Tremava leggermente, gli occhi liquidi erano arrossati e le sue pupille dilatate.

Apriva e chiudeva un pugno di scatto. "Visto che mi hai aggiustato contro la mia volontà, ha pensato a te" borbottò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio allargando le braccia.

"Di niente?" fece.

Scosse il capo, fece cenno a Victor di avanzare e si sedette sulla sedia girevole.

"E cosa ti serve?".

Creed lo raggiunse e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

"Ti ho accennato a chi merda erano i miei genitori, vero?" sibilò.

Deglutì rumorosamente. "E che mio fratello è l'arma X, quindi ha caratteristiche del capitano femminuccia che era l'arma I?" chiese, arrochendo la voce.

Tony si poggiò contro lo schienale facendolo cigolare, incrociò le braccia.

"Potrei essermi perso qualche numero qua e là, ma ricordo la storia delle armi umane e dei loro nomi senza alcuna fantasia".

Creed assottigliò gli occhi.

"Avevano più caratteristiche in comune di quanto pensassi" ringhiò.

La porta si aprì nuovamente ed entrò Logan. Gocce di sudore gli solcavano il viso ingrigito, aveva delle spesse occhiaie e del sangue nero gli scivolava dalle labbra socchiuse. I suoi capelli si erano ingrigiti per metà e respirava affannosamente. Victor si voltò di scatto.

"Dovevi rimanere in macchina! Ti portavo io in braccio" gemette.

Logan roteò gli occhi e indicò una bambina nascosta dietro la sua gamba.

"Voleva scendere" disse con voce flebile.

La bambina stringeva uno zainetto, aveva il viso imbronciato con le labbra in fuori e si dondolava sulla punta dei piedi. Tony sospirò schioccando la lingua.

"Sapete che nessuno mi paga per curare mutanti morenti, vero?".

"N-non sto... morendo come mutante" farfugliò Logan. Rischiò di cadere in avanti e il maggiore lo sostenne, poggiandoselo contro.

"Te l'avevo detto che era inutile venire qui" sussurrò, addolcendo il tono.

Tony sbuffò sonoramente, si mise in piedi e indicò con il capo un lettino.

"Seriamente, credete io faccia beneficenza?".

La bambina aprì lo zainetto, ci frugò dentro e tirò fuori un giornale spiegazzato. Sulla prima pagina spiccava la foto di Tony, con sotto scritto "filantropo".

Victor sollevò in braccio Logan, che sbuffò, e lo adagiò sul lettino.

"Perché tieni un lettino per curare in mezzo al salotto?" domandò Wolverine. Tossì rumorosamente e gli uscì un basso ruggito dalle labbra.

Tony strappò il giornale dalle mani della bambina, lo gettò su un tavolinetto grugnendo.

"Perché dei mutanti morenti sono nel mio salotto chiedendo cure gratis? Le due domande hanno la stessa risposta".

"Perché ti occupi di Rhodey? Non la vedo una risposta sensata" ribatté Victor. Raggiunse la bambina e le porse il braccio.

"Non dovresti credere ai giornali" le disse in spagnolo.

La bambina scrollò le spalle, raggiunse il giornale, lo rimise nello zainetto e andò a stringere il braccio di Victor.

" _Ma_ lui lo sta curando" protestò nella stessa lingua.

Tony toccò alcuni pulsanti a lato del lettino e guardò degli schermi alle sue spalle.

"Perché alla fine li curo sempre, ecco perché, El Tigre".

Logan strinse gli occhi e ansimò, si voltò su un fianco e vomitò di nuovo sangue.

Victor sollevò il braccio e si appoggiò la bambina sulla spalla.

La bambina gli strinse le braccia al collo, Tony prese a digitare sugli schermi olografici lanciando occhiate a Logan.

"Siete tutti assurdamente ansiosi. So fare il mio lavoro, o non sareste qui".

"Charles sta perdendo il controllo dei suoi poteri. Siamo ansiosi per quello" sussurrò Wolverine con voce flebile.

Creed mostrò i canini e accarezzò la testa della bambina, passandogliela sopra i lunghi capelli mori lisci.

"Non per questo doveva farti questo. Ed era premeditato, non trovi proiettili d'argento in strada" ribatté secco.

La bambina si sporse dimenando le mani.

"Lui ha provato a farlo anche a me e voleva farmi usare i proiettili!" disse veloce in spagnolo, mangiandosi alcune parole.

Tony sogghignò, scrollò le spalle e un raggio azzurrino scansionò Logan.

"Sì, il prof ci ucciderà tutti, bella novità. Sapete, terrò il proiettile come pagamento. Tu e la bambina verrete in laboratorio e sarete aggiustati come si deve".

Victor accarezzò la guancia della piccola con un pollice, attento all'unghia aguzza e le sorrise.

"Avrei voluto crescerla in Canada e non nel deserto, ma qualcuno qui... a caso... si è rifiutato" disse.

Tony scosse il capo allargando le braccia.

"Madri. Così protettive" ribatté.

Batté le mani un paio di volte, delle armature arrivarono e sollevarono delicatamente il lettino.

"Se è la figlia, probabilmente è malata. Puoi anche restare in laboratorio mentre li curo, così controlli che io non faccia strane cose Stark malvagie".

Logan osservò una delle armature in viso.

"Victor come madre proprio no" biascicò.

Creed ghignò, gonfiando il petto.

"Sì che è la figlia, è tutta uguale a Jimmy, la mia piccola leonessa" disse. Le iridi gli brillarono di riflesso dorati.

La bambina guardò Logan venire trasportato via, saltò giù dalla spalla di Victor atterrando acquattata e sollevò il capo.

"Ci faranno altri esperimenti?" chiese, in spagnolo.

Tony roteò gli occhi, scrollò le spalle.

"Non il mio campo" disse.

Victor si piegò e le prese la mano nella propria.

"No, non ce ne faranno. Ci deve curare" la rassicurò in spagnolo.

La bambina strinse le labbra, annuì e guardò Tony. Tony s'incamminò verso il laboratorio, si voltò vedendo gli occhi della piccola puntati su di lui e sbuffò.

"Tranquilla, Nala. Zio Tony non vi toglierà la criniera".

"Non sfoderare i tuoi artigli, mia piccola _vampirella_. Andrà tutto bene!" si sentì la voce di Logan provenire dal laboratorio.

 

 


End file.
